


Psychopathic Love

by mischief_is_my_middle_name



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief_is_my_middle_name/pseuds/mischief_is_my_middle_name
Summary: A weird smut I wrote at 2 am about three or four years ago, idk
Relationships: Readerxmaster





	Psychopathic Love

I cried out as a sharp pain racked my body, a moan following soon after. He brought the whip down against my back again and again, pulling choked whimpers and muffled cries from my gagged mouth. My arms threatened to give out from holding my weight for so long, but that thought was short lived as the whip struck my back once again. I whimpered as my shaft throbbed with need, the cock ring keeping me from releasing feeling tighter after each strike. With one more flick of the whip, I heard him discard it to the side. Tears welled in the corners of my eyes as I dropped my head. The pain in my back was quickly replaced by a shiver as he ran what I could only assume was a crop (his favorite toy) down my back. I felt something hot and wet at my ear, and it took me a few seconds to realize he was speaking to me. "Have you received enough punishment, Kitten?" he asked, his smooth low voice sent a wave of pleasure down my back and strait to my aching member. Any other time I would have simply whimpered and nodded my head, but today was different. So instead of nodding, I rammed my hips back into his, pulling a surprised gasp from him and a moan from me. Even through his jeans, I could feel the erection that pressed against my bare thigh. He growled, "You shouldn't have done that." And he was right, I shouldn't have. But I did. He sat back before standing, scooping me up in his arms and carrying me to the large bed against the main wall of the room. He placed me there tenderly, before abandoning me to get rope from a hook on the opposite wall. I watched as he crawled back over the bed to me, sitting on my lap and forcing me onto my back from the sitting position I had been in. His thighs bracketed my hips and I was tempted to thrust my hips up against his, but thought against it as he tied my already bound wrists to the bed frame above my head. With a sly smirk, he pulled the gag from my mouth, only to bend down enough to deliver a harsh bite to my lips. I openly moaned as he retreated, sitting strait once more. " Tell me Kitten," he said in the same sexy voice from earlier, "Do you diserve more punishment?" He was giving me one more chance. With a smirk of my own I replied "Yes DADDY." That was all he needed. I sat and watched as he undid the buckle of his belt before doing the same to his jeans, revealing his massive cock, standing proud with the two horseshoe piercings under the head catching the dim lighting. "Suck," he commanded. I obeyed, bringing my lips to the large muscle and not hesitating to take it all into my mouth. His head tilted back and a sigh left him as I swallowed him to the base. I hummed around the cock in my mouth while the man above me pressed his hands into my chest, making it harder to breath. I raked my teeth lightly over the muscle in my mouth and in response, he reached over me and undid my wrists from their restraints. "Finger me!" Another command I gladly obliged to. He shifted, moving up off his thighs to kneel, giving me easy access while shoving his cock further down my throat. I took my time stretching him out, something he did not appriciate. He sat down harshly on my fingers, forcing all three of my fingers up into his body. I continued to suck while moving my fingers around inside of him, pulling small moans, sighs, and gasps from him. When I moved my fingers again, he sat up straight, a loud moan leaving his lips. Found it, I thought. I brushed my fingers over his prostate again and again, continuously sucking and scraping my teeth over his member as I did so. He reached behind him and between my legs, and began to twist the butt plug in me by the small bar that ran over the top. This pulled moans from me, causing my throat to vibrate around this cock in my mouth. He switched between rutting against my fingers and thrusting into my mouth before he cummed hard down my throat. I swallowed around him, and he grabbed me by the hair with his free hand, yanking me toward his body while thrusting eratically and harshly into my mouth, riding out his orgasm with moans and gasps as I continued to finger him harshly, ramming into his prostate, and swallow, moan and hum around his cock. He was panting, trying to even out his breathing as he pulled out of my mouth. I removed my fingers, but he continued to twist, pull, and push the plug in my body. We were no where near over. My member throbbed painfully as he continued to play with me, forcing whimpers and moans from me. "D-daddy," I moaned as he twisted the plug. I could tell he was getting hard again from the idea of torturing me some more. "Yes Kitten?" He asked, almosed innocently. "M-more. Please," I begged, rutting against the plug like a horny teenager. A dark, sadistic smirk found its way onto his perfect lips. "Since you said please." With that, his hands left my body and he stood. I whimpered at the loss of stimulation, but before I could correct the situation (by playing with myself) he re-bound my wrists, tying them back to the headboard. He left the bedside and walked over to the cabinet on the far wall, opening it and looking inside. He seemed to think about which toy to grab before settling on something and bringing a vibrating dildo and cock ring over to the bed with him, along with two remotes. He placed the items on the bed delicately before turning and closing the cabinet. I looked at his choices, letting out a moan just thinking about what he was going to do to me. When arriving back at the bed, he sat down straddling my legs. He grabbed a hold of my aching member, and I saw stars. I thrust up into his hand, only to receive a much too hard squeeze in return. He held my hips down as he removed the current cock ring, and I would have cummed right there if it weren't for the way he held me. Letting go of my hips, he retrieved the new ring, securing it onto my member before removing his hands and reaching for one of the remotes. I was truly surprised when the ring started vibrating. My hips jerked and I gasped at the feeling. He ignored my reaction and went instead to playing with the butt plug again. I fucking loved it. Between the stimulation around my cock and him playing with the plug, if I hadn't had a cock ring on, I would have cummed. "Feeling good, Kitten?" He asked me, twisting the plug again. "Y-yes," I gasped out, thrusting into the air harshly as my back arched off the bed. Suddenly, he yanked the plug out of me, and I screamed. I continued, but now in pleasure instead of pain as the vibrating dildo was set on high and forced into me. "D-daddy-ah~" I moaned out as the dildo vibrated inside of me. I pushed my hips down, taking in more of the toy as I moaned loudly. The dildo was about 8 inches, and only had about 4 in me. I tried to force more in, but with my restraints, the task was proving difficult. I didn't need to worry however, because he did it for me, pushing more of the dildo into my body and making me cry out in pleasure. I hadn't noticed till now that my lover had somewhere along the line disgaurded his jeans and underwear, leaving his lower half bare and providing me with a perfect view of his erect member. I suddenly wasn't satisfied enough. You think I would be, with a vibrating cock ring and a 8 inch vibrating dildo up my ass. But I wanted more. I wanted that pierced cock in me, to tear me apart from the inside and make it so I couldn't walk right. I needed him inside me. "Ah~Daddy~" I moaned out, catching his attention from where he had been turninrg the volume up on the ring. "Yes, Kitten?" He replied, meeting my eyes with a lustful, clouded gaze. "I-I need you in-ah~ins-side of m-me. Now. A-ah~." He turned the ring up even more as I spoke, causing me to moan. His response was reaching over me and grabbing the lube kept on the bedside table. As he loomed over me, I had a crazy thought. I sat up as mush as possible and brought our lips together. I bit and licked at his lips like he was candy, and I felt him moan into my mouth, causing my cock to twitch between us. He rolled his hips against mine and he forced his tounge into my mouth. I moaned and I distantly heard him do the same. It was short lived, though, as he moved his lips from mine, pushing me back into the bed and moving back to his original task. He sat back on my hips and opened the lube bottle, spreading some onto his fingers before spreading it over his cock. Mine twitched and throbbed at the sight, and I licked my lips at the sight. He noticed and leaned forward to catch my lips in another kiss. I kissed back as he nipped and licked my lips, surely bruising them. I hadn't even noticed he had moved until he thrust into me, forcing both his dick and the dildo harshly into me. I moaned into his mouth as he continued to bite at my lips. He reached for the remote once again and turned the ring up to max. I was a moaning, gasping mess and he loved every bit of it. He loved to watch me suffer, unable to find release as he ground into me rolling his hips and thrusting at a fast pace. "Ah~ D-daddy-a-ah~" I cried out. He growled and thrust into me again and again, hitting my prostate with each snap of his hips. " fuck~" he moaned out, cumming hard into me for the second time that night. His thrusting continued until he was milked dry befor pulling out. I was still moaning, rutting against the dildo and thrusting into the air wildly, and he was already half mass by just watching me. He kissed me and straddled my hips. I kissed back as I rolled my hips into his, pulling sweet sounds from his lips and swallowing them. He rolled his hips back against mine, his hardening member against mine. I keened and put more pressure into the kiss, pulling at my restraints, wanting to touch him and feel his skin under my fingertips. " r-ride me" I said quietly against his lips. He rolled his hips again and responded " and why would I do that?" " because," I answered, " you would have had me prep you for nothing". He stopped rolling his hips for a moment and looked at me with a dark look. I pushed my hips up, getting a moan from him before he said " it wasn't for nothing, but whatever you say kitten". His face lightened and he kissed me again, readjusting the way he sat on me so he aligned my cock with his entrance. He lowered himself down slowly, just to torture me and moaned repeatedly. The cock ring seemed to do its job, the vibrations pulling gasps and moans from his lips. I rolled my hips into him, the feeling causing my toes to curl. My cock throbbed as he started moving up and down on my member. I pulled at my tied wrists as I thrust back into him, matching his pace. He bent down and brought our lips together, placing his hands on my chest. I moaned as his nails dug into my skin, thrusting harder into him as he rolled his hips. His back arched, and I hooked my leg over him, flipping us over so I was on top. He gasped in surprise and looked up at me. I kissed him again and ground my hips into his, sighing into his mouth as his body constricted around me. I grabbed the headboard and pulled my body tward it, thrusting more vigorously until the man under me came. I didn't stop, pounding into him and pulling delicious sounds from his lips that I swallowed as we kiss. He grasped at my hips, slowing me until he he had me at a complete stop. " wait a moment kitty" he said breathlessly, " it's time for your reward". I knew what that meant. I pulled out and he reached for my cock. He grabbed the remote and turned off the ring before removing it. I sighed when the tention was gone, but missed the vibration. He was quick to take advantage of the moment, lifting his hips and rolling up against mine. I did the same, forcing his hips back into the bed before thrusting back into his entrance. He gasped, his mouth hanging open and his member between us hardening once again. I pounded into him and he lift his leg, hooking it over my shoulder and giving me leverage. I brushed his sweet spot, and he cried out. I adjusted to hit that spot again and again, moans, gasps and curses leaving him   
" ah~fu-uck-ah~". He came and I followed soon after, riding out the intense orgasm while thrusting harshly into his hypersensitive body. My vision went white and I saw stars as I came down from my high, rolling my hips until my lovers moans turned to whimpers. I pulled out and kissed him passionately. He pulled away and I winced as I rolled over into my back. He sat up on the edge of the bed and looked back at me. " You did well kitten"   
he said in a soft voice. He leaned over to untie me, freeing my wrists before leaning down and kissing me again. This is what I get for falling in love with a psychopath


End file.
